english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (607 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (478 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (438 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (427 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (426 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (416 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (391 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (377 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (370 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (351 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (344 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (337 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (317 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (303 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (291 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (258 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (251 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (242 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (238 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (236 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cree Summer (234 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (227 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (225 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (215 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (206 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (205 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (205 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (204 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (202 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (192 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (192 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (187 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (183 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (180 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (175 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (165 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (164 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (163 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (161 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (157 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (157 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (154 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (149 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (139 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (139 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (132 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (131 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (131 VA titles) (American) † #Danny Mann (130 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (130 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (130 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (129 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (129 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (128 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (128 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (126 VA titles) (British) #Laura Bailey (122 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (122 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (120 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (120 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (119 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (118 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (118 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (117 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (117 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (114 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (114 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (112 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (110 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (110 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (110 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (109 VA titles) (British) #John Kassir (109 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (107 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (107 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (106 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (102 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (102 VA titles) (Canadian) #Dwight Schultz (101 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (101 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (100 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (100 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (98 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (97 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (97 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (96 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (96 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (95 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (94 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (93 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (93 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (92 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (92 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (92 VA titles) (British) #Chris Cox (91 VA titles) (American) #Laraine Newman (91 VA titles) (American) #Wayne Allwine (91 VA titles) (American) † #Brian Cummings (89 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (89 VA titles) (American)